Kisses
by Ozuchi-Kozuchi
Summary: A series of short AllenxLenalee drabbles based around, you guessed it, kisses!
1. Cheek

**A/N: **This is the first in a series of Allen/Lenalee drabbles based off of different meanings of kisses! First off we have: - Kiss on the Cheek: We're friends.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DGM first off. Also, I know this is like a kiss meme thing, so it's likely someone else has something similar out there…sorry!

* * *

"What's this?" Lenalee looked down curiously at the small wrapped package outside her door. She bent down and scooped it up. The small box, wrapped in green and silver, fit in her palm. Grabbing the end of the pale green ribbon, she gently undid the bow holding the paper in place; it fell away to reveal a small black box as a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Intrigued, Lenalee picked up a cream colored card. In a somewhat hasty scrawl read:

_Happy Birthday Lenalee! I hope you like your present. I saw it and thought they would look nice with your eyes. _

_Sincerely,Allen Walker_

A small laugh escaped Lenalee on completion of reading the card. Only Allen would use such a formal signature. Smiling warmly, she tucked the card under the box and pried open the lid. Inside nestled in a cloth lay a set of earrings, shaped like small wings. Her mouth formed an "O" of surprise. She gently traced the feather etchings in the silver. Turning back into her room, she walked over to her mirror. Placing the box on the dresser, she picked up an earring and held it against her ear lobe. It _did _look nice. She stared at the piece in her hand. _How much did this cost him?_ She wondered how her penny-pinching friend had been able to fork over however much the gift had cost.

Still smiling she brushed her hair behind her ears and put on the earrings. She took a moment to admire them, before going off in search of Allen to thank him.

* * *

Allen was found in the first place anyone would think to look for him: the cafeteria. Lenalee entered the room to be greeted by Lavi. "Lenalee! Happy birthday!"

She smiled. "Thank you Lavi."

"I'll have your gift later. I didn't expect ya to be up this early. I know I'd use my birthday as an excuse to sleep in." He grinned, before pulling her into a hug. He pulled back and held her at arms length. "Seems like yesterday you were this little short kid! You've grown up so fast!" He place his hand in the crook of his arm in a slightly dramatic display.

"Um, Lavi, I really should get going…" Lenalee murmured. She'd just spotted Allen's head making its way over to Jerry's counter.

"Fine," Lavi lifted his head and smiled. "Happy birthday again!" He loped off with a wave.

Lenalee quickened her pace. Allen had already sat down, a massive plate of food in front of him. Link sat nearby, reading a book.

"Allen," Lenalee said as she reached the table. She smiled brightly as he looked up at her. "Thank you for the earrings. They're wonderful." She bent over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before scurrying off.

Allen sat there mouth agape as Link looked on amused.


	2. Forehead

A/N: "Kisses" mark dos. - Kiss on the Forehead: We're cute together . Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own -man.

* * *

Wandering through the musty aisles of the library was oddly comforting to Allen. He didn't feel like he was being watched, as Link let him roam in here. He could hold a pleasant conversation with Lavi, or glare at Kanda in peace here. What he enjoyed most however, was when one Miss Lenalee Lee meandered through the aisles with him.

Unfortunately, today was not such a day. It was well into the evening and few lingered in the library. Link was practically glued to Allen's shoulder, and was currently urging the boy to finish up. "Walker, we really need to get going. I need to turn in this report, and I can't waste time wandering through the library!" a relatively irritable Link snapped.

Allen frowned, pretending to look for a book. "You know Link, you could just leave me be for a bit."

Link gave him a glare. Bags were evident under the young man's eyes, causing Allen to feel a tad guilty. "You know very well I can't do that. It is past midnight. Sensible people are already asleep by now." He turned towards the door. "You have 5 minutes. If you can't find your book by then it's your problem." With a yawn, he shuffled away.

Allen waited until Link's back was out of sight before turning and walking back the way he came. Brushing his hand across the bindings as he past, a bored look on his face, he made his way into the maze of shelves. Coming into a large open space, he was surprised to see Lenalee, sitting with her head on a large book. Tiptoeing up to her, he confirmed that she was asleep.

Allen looked around quickly for Link (or really anyone who could report back to Komui) before quietly slipping off his coat and laying it gently on her shoulders. Lenalee shifted in her chair and snuggled her way into the warm coat. Her hair which had grown out quite a bit since China flopped into her face. Without thinking he reached down and secured the loose strand of hair behind her ear. Blushing, he pulled his hand back only for it to be snatched by Lenalee.

Violet eyes, bleary with sleep, blinked up at him. "Allen…" she murmured with a small smile, before shifting her head and going back to sleep.

Allen reached down and brushed her forehead with a kiss. "Goodnight Lenalee," he whispered before extracting his hand and silently making his way to where Link was waiting. A night well spent in his opinion.


	3. Shoulder

**A/N**: Kiss on the Shoulder: You're perfect. In the EPIC voice of Arkada (D2Brigade) this is: "FOR FANSERVICE!" Oh yeah, I went there. Nah, it's not much…unless you be a fan girl in these waters? Argh? Yeah, hyperactive A/N for the win!

**A/N mark dos**: Oh my Lero…I'm so sorry this is so very late. I've had a move, new semester at school and then pneumonia and that made a lot of make-up work and-and…*Miranda-Mode* FORGIVE MEEEE! Still, I finished this part (only 2 left). Here ya go!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own -man or the awesomeness that is the characters.

* * *

Footsteps were heard walking quickly down one of the many hallways of Headquarters on a chilly fall day. As Allen Walker rounded a corner those footsteps belonging to Lenalee Lee stopped to avoid running into him. The eight cups of hot coffee however, did not.

Allen jumped back with a yelp as the burning hot liquid splashed down his front, quickly soaking his white shirt. Lenalee frantically apologized, taking a napkin off the tray she'd been carrying and dabbing in vain at the quickly spreading stain.

Link rounded the corner at about this time, surprised to see the frantically apologizing Lenalee, Allen trying to tell her not to worry, and the huge stain on the shirt he'd just washed. Irritation showing on his face, he marched over and held out a hand. "Shirt, Walker. Now," he ordered bluntly. The Exorcists looked at him confused. "Give me the shirt." More confused looks. Link side, rubbing his temples. "If you don't get it under cold water immediately, the coffee won't wash out."

"Oh, alright Link," Allen started. "I'll go wash it out." He made to go back the way he came. He only got a few steps however before he was stopped by Link

"No Walker, you stay and help Miss Lee clean up," Link pointed to the remains of various coffee mugs on the floor. Lenalee had already started to pick up the larger shards.

"But Link…" Allen fidgeted., "I'd really prefer to keep my shirt on, if you know what I mean…" he jerked his head towards the oblivious Lenalee. Link gave him a blank look, hand outstretched. "Please Link, it would be awkward and…" Still met by the blank look, Allen sighed angrily before stripping off his shirt and handing it to the older man. He glared at his retreating form as he turned to help Lenalee.

Lenalee looked up surprised as Allen bent down to help her pick up the smaller shards of the mugs. Her surprise grew at the shirtless-ness that was in front of her. He looked good… She shook her head to clear away that train of thought and continued to gingerly pick up the remains of Komui's second favorite mug.

Allen quietly picked up shards, not truly facing Lenalee. She wondered if he was embarrassed. She attempted to maneuver to facing him but he kept shying away, keeping his right side to her. She blinked as it hit her, "Allen, why are you hiding your arm?"

He turned a crimson shade, beginning to stutter out an excuse in a cute, slightly flustered way, but she cut him off. "Are you ashamed of your arm?"

"Well," he began in a rush, still not meeting her eyes, "Um, not really, it's just sorta awkward and people have always been freaked out by it so-" He was cut short as she leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on the marred flesh.

Her smile lit up her eyes in a way that made his heart race as she softly said: "I think you're perfect Allen."


	4. Neck

A/N: Bwahaha! I have done it! I wrote for the prompt: "Kiss on the Neck: I want you, now" without bursting into a giggle fit or wanting to perform a head-desk! Yeah, mucho issue-os writing this one., including a computer virus, and two rewrites. Yay! =D

Disclaimer: Own this I do not, young Jedi. Though Jedi you are likely not….Hmmm.

* * *

Lenalee had given up. There was no will left in her…With a defeated sigh, she dropped the cookbook onto the batter-splattered counter. After multiple hours of work, a flour explosion, several small kitchen fires, a fair number of very un-ladylike swears, a mysterious cut obtained from a spatula, and an immense number of burns, Lenalee had a grand total of: nothing edible. Unless you counted the misshapen, slightly burnt forms of what was supposed to be cake in the trash bin and the _thing_ (that the Finders who carried it out swore moved on its own), she truly had nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zech.

All she'd wanted was a gift for Allen. He'd been so sweet lately…after much deliberation-which was really none at all- she'd decided food would be the best option with the ravenous Exorcist.

But alas, domestic goddess she was not. Coffee was easy for her, like toast or cereal, and she'd made it enough times to know the delicate balance needed to its creation. A cake however, was proving to be incredibly difficult. At this moment, she'd much rather have been out destroying Akuma then burning her fingers on another hot pan.

She shook her head. No, she had one more try. She eyed the clock on the wall. Her latest, and likely final disaster of the evening was ready in…right now actually. She steeled herself for disappointment and opened the oven door. And behold, a miracle was seen. It actually looked like a cake. Almost giddy with excitement and a choir singing in her head, she took out the cake and set it on the counter. It was perfect! It looked exactly like the illustration in the cookbook!

Silently thanking whatever cooking deity had seen fit to help her, she began icing the cake. Humming quietly, so engrossed in the task she was that she failed to notice the shiny-gray* haired Exorcist enter the kitchen until he had already snuck up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump, and rested his head on her shoulder, peering down at the half completed cake.

"That wouldn't happen to be for a secret boyfriend who loves you very much, would it?" he murmured.

"Possibly…Do you want some?" she teased.

"Not as much as I want you." He kissed her neck, then turned her around to kiss her. She popped a piece of cake into his mouth, surprising the gray-eyed boy. He swore it was some of the best he'd ever had.

*:Shiny-gray is an ongoing joke with _Kuraun Kuraun. _Shout-out, she writes real cute AlLena! =3


	5. Lips

A/N: Dear Lero this is late. O_O

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

Lavi slowly made his way towards the Inspector. In a sneaky manner, he slipped a piece of paper under his plate, casting a conspiratorial glance around the cafeteria. The blond looked up at him and asked, sounding irritated, "What are you doing now?"

Allen, sitting idly by eating his breakfast looked between his friends in confusion. Lavi looked pointedly from Link to Allen; Link stared at his plate in exasperation. "Walker, could you please excuse us for a moment?" He picked up his plate and went to stand by the wall, already in what appeared to be an argument with the red-head, their voices still able to be heard over the mostly empty room.

Allen left, not wanting to be caught up in whatever scheme was afoot. He turned in his tray to Jerry and hurried off to find Lenalee. He'd grown to simply accept the odd things his comrades did, as they were kind enough to put up with his oddities and keep his secrets. He was amazed by the fact that today was the (secret) anniversary of his (secret) relationship with Lenalee (which was a secret). Did I mention it was a secret?

Allen eventually found her returning from a coffee delivery. He fell into step beside her, swooping in to gently take the tray from her hands. She looked at him in surprise. "You don't have to do that you know," she smiled sweetly. "I can carry it myself."

He shook his head. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't help you?" He gave her a cheesy smile.

Lenalee giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Such the gentleman," she teased. He offered her his free arm, which she willingly accepted. Striding arm in arm, they meandered down the hallway towards the kitchen to deliver the tray to Jerry.

Allen quickly scanned the area, looking for Science Department members, or even worse, Komui. Seeing the cost clear he began in a lofty tone: "So…I was thinking that maybe we could go on a picnic, considering what a beautiful day it is and all…"

"Really now?" Lenalee smiled, looking at her companion. "I think a picnic sounds wonderful." They stopped walking, having reached the hallway of the large double doors of the cafeteria.

Gray eyes met violet in a silent exchange. Allen pulled her in closer, holding the tray aloft. "Happy Anniversary Lenalee," he whispered under his breath, leaning in to kiss her, her lips inches from his and-

"Beansprout!" The deep voice caused the couple to jump. Allen, still supporting Lenalee turned his head, preparing to run if he saw a beret. Instead he was met with a familiar scowl. He sighed, thinking he had never been so relieved to see the angry swordsman.

"You know, I distinctly remember my name to be Allen," Allen replied in lightly flippant tone. "You would think someone would've told you by now."

Lenalee sighed, and untangled herself from Allen. "What do you need Kanda?" she politely inquired. "We were just about to head out."

With another glare towards the silver-haired Exorcist, her turned his attention to Lenalee, his expression softening slightly. "Lavi sent me to get you two." With that he turned on his heel and stalked back into the cafeteria.

The pair exchanged a surprised glance and sprinted to catch up with their older ally as he disappeared into the cafeteria. The turned the corner and were met with a surprise: A surprise party to be exact.

Allen had no idea how this had happened in the thirty minutes he'd been away from the cafeteria, though he had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Link and some sort of Ninja-Crow Mojo. Streamers hung from the ceiling like vines, and balloons floated around the room; a large banner strung up over the food counter proclaimed: Happy Anniversary! Allen stood, mouth agape, as Lenalee covered her mouth with her hands, taking in everything with shining eyes. "Thank you," she said, smiling wide at her friends.

Lavi came up behind them, casually wrapping an arm around each their shoulders to lead them to the back of the cafeteria. "Did you do all this?" asked Lenalee.

"Nah, I thought it up, but I had a ton of help." He motioned to the crowd of gathered Exorcists and Scientists alike, munching on cake. "We figure you guys go pretty good together, and just wanted to show we approve." He walked off to go talk to a sulking Kanda.

Allen wrapped an arm around Lenalee's waist twirling her around into a dip. "Here's to another year," he murmured, leaning down and kissing her; this drew a cheer, accompanied by a whoop from Lavi. The loudest exclamation however, came from the beret-clad figure in the doorway: "MY SISTER!".

A/N 2: I didn't realize I hadn't finished this and was hit with the horror that I never posted this chapter…;_;


End file.
